kokoro no tameni
by Dama azul 1
Summary: el inicio de ina histori simpre sorprende a todos y el inicio de algo proibido mucho mas... mal summary leean y dejen el comentario sobre el incio ......tiene futuro?
1. Chapter 1

_Korewa anatawa tameni_ (todo esto es por tu bien)

Astashimo tsuto hitoriga (siempre estuve sola)

_Demo…_ (Pero…)

_Korewa oboiteru sasenaiba_ (esto no permitiré que nadie lo recuerde recordara)

_Nano ni _(porque)

_Korewa atashimo negaiba_ (esto es lo que yo deseo)

Escucha con atención mi pequeño ángel te he de enviar a la tierra para que trates de ablandar en corazón de la persona más oscura y solitaria que dios ha podido crear por pura equivocación, dudaras, lloraras… y sobre todas las cosas tu… lo amaras… así que tendrás que ocultar tu naturaleza para poder acercarte a él es decir negaras ser un ángel y entregaras tus alas por el estas dispuesta…

-_claro que si madre_

Entonces inicia tu camino y no dejes que la oscuridad lo domine o el mundo entero decaída…

hola tanto tiempo pero bueno dejo el inicio de esta historia que no se si terminare díganme ustedes tiene futuro o no….. T_T en fin

Sayo


	2. este es mi primer dia como humano

_Hello person _

_ups! _

_No soy buena en ingles pero en fin no me quejo de mis habilidades, o.k. mejor inicio muchas gracia a todas la personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fan jeje bueno dejo el siguiente capítulo. _

_Nota yo no soy propietaria de soul eater…. Wua aunque así lo deseara_

**Primer capítulo** -Este es mi primer día como humano-

Pov.: maka

_Mi pequeña hija tienes que cumplir con tu misión no tardes mucho o el caerá en la desolación _

_-si madre entonces tengo que partir prometo que no demorare mucho es una promesa-_respondo dándole la mano a mi madre

_-no es tanto que te apresures en regresar sino de cumplir tu misión… estar dispuesta a todo tus hermanas te vigilaran por si algo se presentase así que ve con cuidado mi más bella criatura de ojos color jade. _–roza su mano dulcemente por mi rostro y todo se torna de una completa y cálida luz.

-¿Dónde me encuentro?- fue mi primera interrogativa al ver como mi alrededor estaba cubierto de algo extrañamente blanco, pero este se encontraba muy frio en cuanto pude comprender esa sensación me estremecí completamente.

-wua ¡está congelada! ¿Dónde me encuentro?- pregunto sin esperar que alguien me conteste pero esto no fue así ya que una voz aterciopelada se escucho responder.

-lo que debería preguntar es ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan bella como usted en un lugar tan frio y tan arriesgado de mi casa?- volteo para ver a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos de un color rojo difuminado parecía mucho mayor que yo, podía decir que era algo nuevo para mí.

- bueno pues yo solo… me he perdido por completo- respondo de un tono tonto e infantil.

-eso es en verdad nuevo… pero tú sabes en lo que te has metido… nosotros no somos humanos- responde con un tono sumamente aterrador y lúgubre yo solo me levanto de aquel frio lugar mientras él me tomaba de la mano - ¿dime tienes donde quedarte jovencita…? Este… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- dice colocándome su abrigo y tomándome del brazo:

-bueno mi nombre es Maka albran… eso es todo lo que puedo recordar- respondo dulcemente con una sonrisa y él de inmediato contesta:

-entonces creo que hoy ha caído un ángel del cielo…pero en que estaba pensando Dios al dejar sola a tal belleza desprotegida-

-bueno no en mucho- respondo inocentemente a su comentario.

Caminamos durante un par de minutos antes de llagar a una imponente mansión, totalmente blanca, alumbrada y custodiada por guardia a cada metro:

-¿aquí es donde vives? Es demasiada vigilancia para un solo lugar ¿ocultan algo valioso?- pregunto volteando de un lado examinado cada rincón que pudieran alcanzar mis ojos.

-bueno para nosotros la vigilancia jamás es suficiente, además por las órdenes de nuestros padres nos obligan a estar las 24 horas al día en este lugar-

-y que haces todo ese tiempo aquí- pregunto esperando que me revelara algo que me diera el indicio de que era la persona que buscaba

-bueno pues me dedico la mayoría del tiempo a tocar el violín- responde abriendo la puerta del lugar- pasa por favor- tiende la mano para indicarme pasar, me impresione de aquel bello lugar, luces alumbrando cada pintura colgada en la pared, rosa de diferentes colores en lo jarrones, una alfombra de color rojo carmesí, en cuanto el puso un pie dentro de la habitación una señorita se le presento para algo:

-joven Wes ¿le podría ayudar en algo?- dice mientras hace una reverencia en señal de respeto, yo no entendía que significaba pero imaginaba que es ente lugar era necesario:

-si podrías llevar a esta chica a una habitación… ha de estar cansada, además dale un baño y cámbiala de ropa mañana será cuando regresen mis padres y me gustaría que también la conocieran además que me hiciera un gran favor con mi hermano menor, pero eso mañana hablamos pequeño ángel- termina tomando un mechón de mi cabello que estaba totalmente desagregado:

-_¿sabrá lo que soy?- _pensaba detenidamente, pero fui interrumpida por la antes mencionada señorita quien me tomo del brazo y me llevo a lo largo de unas escaleras, en cuanto abrió la puesta de una da las tantas habitaciones, entramos aun con la luces a oscuras:

-permítame un momento- dice soltándome del brazo y alejándose de mi

-¿espera a dónde vas? No puedo ver nada – cuando en ese momento caigo por culpa de algo que estaba tirado en el piso cuando lo noto ella ya había regresado junto con un candelabro:

-le advertir que me esperara- sonríe burlonamente mientras me ve en el tremendo lio de mi cabello y mi vestido - deme la mano yo la ayudo – tiende la mano y me lleva directamente a otra habitación esta tan linda como la anterior pero en esta había mucha agua:

-¿dónde estamos?- pregunto mirando nuevamente a mi alrededor no me podía dejar de sorprender de lo interesante que eran los humanos.

-se supone que un baño sirve para… tomar duchas… en verdad eres interesante no sabes ni lo que es un baño que sigue no sabes utilizar la ropa.-

Corte después del baño

-te dejo la ropa en la cama tú te terminas de cambiar vale si necesitas algo grita- dice mientras cierra puerta

-bien sé que puedo… pero… como se usa todo esto- digo resignada ante mi ignorancia completa después de unas horas ella regresa:

-señorita ya se ha terminado de arreglar- pregunta tocando del otro lado de la puerta

-no del todo me podrías ayudar un momento- dijo en un tono sumamente raro y avergonzado en cuanto ella entra se vota de la carcajada por mi situación:

-no te rías ayúdame no sé cómo se utiliza estas cosas… me estoy ahogando- le reclamo mientras saco mi mano del cuello:

-vale, vele déjame te ayudo…- se reincorpora del piso – si que no estaba equivocada eres un completa ignorante en estas cosas lo bueno es que yo te estaré cuidando.

Después de mi enredijo con la ropa ella me mando directamente a la cama, aunque estaba demasiado interesada en el mundo humano, me sentía sumamente agotada ese día así que tranquilamente dormí esa noche, pase un buen rato solamente en mis pensamientos y después caí completamente rendida.

_DX… muy corto lo sé ni ami ni a mi hermana nos gusto pero el siguiente capítulo valdrá la pena bueno eso al menos creo en fin, el atraso de mis historia fue por mis exámenes pero ya los supere (exitosamente) y además que soy escritora de novelas… ando media des inspirada… malditas fechas… me deprimo en fin _

_Siguiente capítulo –__**el chico conoce a la chica **__– _

_Sayo y hasta pronto. _


	3. el chico conoce a la chica

_Lo prometido es deuda feliz año y disculpen a larga espera espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado okai no les entretengo más y les dejo el nuevo fan:_

_Soul eater no me pertenece en ningún aspecto simplemente soy una chica que sueña con una tercera temporada de esta genial serie. _

_**Segundo capitulo - El chico conoce a la chica**_

_**Pov.: soul**_

A que vendrá tanto escándalo, caídas, gritos, suplicas y risas a muerte hace tiempo que no as escuchaba claro eso desde que prometimos no dañar nunca más a los humanos.

-joven soul- resuena la voz de María al otro lado de la puerta –puedo pasar cariño- debía de ser amable con ella después de todo lo que ha pasado, suponía bien que la muerte de sus padres y que ella se convertirá en demonio por la eternidad era duro yo ya lo había superado así que como siempre me conoció como el chico compasivo debo de seguir con ese papel:

-adelante María pasa- la puerta se abre por competo dejando entre a una chica de cabello que al igual que el mío era platinado pero con ojos azules. – ¿por qué esa cara de temor? ven cuéntame que te ha pasado- la consuelo mientras sube a mi cama rápidamente.

-lamento despertarte ya tan tarde pero he tenido un mal sueño- dice entre lagrimas me sorprendía lo frágil que era su alma cuando esta tan triste, la tomo entre mis manos y le paso las manos por el cabello como cuando ella lloraba al caerse o cuando estaba triste.

-tranquila solo fue un sueño - la consuelo pero en ese momento una chica aparece en el marco de la puerta, era aun más delgada que María, y de cabello rubio, quien era ella porque diablos estaba en este lugar, al notar esa presencia María levanto la cara gritando.

-mamá, eres tu mamá… no sabes cómo te he extrañado mamá- de un momento a otro ella se arroja a la competa desconocida como si en verdad fuera su madre, quien demonios era esa chica lo único que percibía de ella era un aroma a camelias recién cortadas y una alma sumamente pura sin una sola mancha, solo buenos sentimientos y deseos de tener a María entre sus manos.

-querida María no llores mas tu madre está aquí como tanto lo habías deseado- eso era aun más extraño ella conocía su nombre sin siquiera conocerla, y como si ella supiera de quien se tratara la abrazo repitiendo.

-mamá, mamá, has venido como te he pedido pensé que me habías olvidado por completo pero no estás conmigo nuevamente… gracias mamá- entre sollozos cae dormida, eran justo como si ella quisiera dormir con ella como si en verdad fuera su madre, el peso de María cayó sobre la chica haciéndola caer al piso, de inmediato fui a ayudarle con María que estaba tan dormida como una roca, debo admitir que me costó trabajo acercarme a la chica pues su esencia era tan pura como el agua me sentí mareado y hasta cierto punto la odie quien era ella tal vez el alma más dulce y suculenta que me pude haber topado justo esta noche.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunte alejado todavía de ella -¿Quién eres?- pregunte ella solo levanto el rostro. Lo tenía envuelto en un manto de lagrimas, ¿Qué había dicho para que ella llorara de esta manera?, que le había hecho para causarle tal sufrimiento.

-pobre chica, ella solo es una niña que desea tener cercas a su madre, pero dime ¿Por qué la has separado tan pronto de ella? ¿Qué derecho sobre ella tenias- levanta la voz pero a fina solo logra que el reclamo suene como un lamento.

-¿Cómo es que tú?- pregunto exaltado no me hubiera costado ni un segundo acabar con su vida pero ella era diferente su alma era tan equilibrada ni enojada perdía su luz - eso no te incumbe además no has resuelto mi pregunta ¿Quién eres?-

De un segundo a otro ella se levanta y responde – yo soy Maka Albra primera hija de Kami y he venido aquí, he venido aquí para – se acerca poco apoco perecía como si cada paso que daba duraba horas y la abrumadora ola de pureza llego hasta mi – he venido para amarte soul Evans-

No sabía qué hacer tenia a esta chica llamada Maka justo frente a mí, con sus manos entre mi rostro y a María mi pequeña hermana deseada entre mis brazos, no podía alejarme de ella aunque me lo hubiera ordenado, justo en ese preciso momento entra Wes a mi habitación no estaba más feliz de verlo en toda mi larga vida.

-¿qué demonios te propones soul?- gruñe alejando a Maka de mi lado sus manos buscaban mi rostro con desesperación, no se quería alejar pero sus manos estaban quemadas, como si hubiera tocado el fuego, era cierto ella era humana, por ello no se me podía acercar ni siquiera tocar ya que si hubiera durado más tiempo cercas de ella, sin duda hubiera muerto, y yo no deseaba cargar mas con la muerte de las personas.

-yo no he hecho nada – reclamo a Wes para que me deje de molestaras el me odiaba por la muerte de Romí su prometida justo a una semana de su boda ella trato de salvarme pero lo único que logro fue morir calcinada, ella no sabía nada sobre mi poder y es por ello que él se siente responsable de su imprudencia y aunque ya hayan pasado más de dos siglos enteros, el me sigue guardando el mismo rencor.

-ya no interesa, de todos modos ella perece ser más resistente que cualquiera que te haya rosado la pie, se recuperara solo han sido quemaduras parciales.- repone para no hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estaba, levanta a Maka y sale de la habitación sin antes decir.

-soul no te preocupes olvida esto que mañana abra borrón y cuenta nueva- sabia que le iba a borrar la memoria su poder era de gran ayuda pero como explicar lo de las quemaduras. Cerró la puerta y nuevamente me recosté, ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Por qué mi hermano tenia a una humana en la casa? Era más probare el que el buscara con quien pasar su eternidad con ella yo tenía a mi muy linda hermanita María pero, aun que ella llenara el hueco de soledad pero, necesitaba algo más que tal vez ella me pudiera dar, pero así le chico conoce a la chica de la peor manera que dios pudo decidir.

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**-Tú no eras mas mi soledad –**_

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

_Perdonen el retraso de mi continuación pero bueno he estado ocupada con algunas novelas que no tiene que ver con anime jeje muy centrada yo en fin espero continuar con ella fin quejas, sugerencias, o si en verdad les ha gusto denme un chocolate imaginario lo necesito para seguir escribiendo esto en fin besos a todos. _


	4. tu ya no eres mi soledad

Hola people solo dejo este capítulo en el cual he trabajado días en créalo y tratar de dar alguna concordancia en fin espero y les guste pues en esta capitulo ya cambio un poquito de narrador. Pero despreocúpense luego regresan los de primera persona

Muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia me animo mucho con tan solo una idea jeje bueno en esta capitulo revelo unas cositas no muchas pero bueno los dejo.

Soul eater no me pertenece y ninguno de sus personajes o manga en fin las dejo.

Pov.: general.

A medida que la noche paso el joven de cabello blanco no pudo dejar de pensar ¿Quién era esa chica?, hasta que por fin la noche dio lugar a siguiente día que le esperaba.

-buenos días soul – dijo Wes que se encontraba sentado en una silla de la hermosa sala – al parecer no has podido dormir ¿te sigue preocupando por lo de anoche?- repuso con un gesto de suma alegría y paciencia.

-al parecer hoy andas de muy buen humor hermano ¿Cuál es el motivo?- dice el chico de cabello platinado.

- bueno digamos no todo lo de anoche salió tan mal- responde torciendo el gesto a uno mas sereno .

– Pero venga – corta la conversación resoplando entre dientes - ¿ya no te preocupa lo de ayer?-

-no en lo absoluto es absurdo que pienses eso después de algunas situaciones que me han hecho detestar a los humanos- con desdén responde.- no es lo mío convivir con ellos –

-o…- murmura Wes – y dime ¿Cómo esta la pequeña María?- pregunta con interés

-ella se encuentra bien solo necesita reposo no quiero que se sobre esfuerce no mas de lo necesario – tranquilamente responde el chico, mientras toma un lugar en la sala.

-¿quiere un poco de te joven soul?- pregunta una de las sirvientas que se encontraba cercano a él.

-si grasáis Julieta te lo agradecería- el joven ojirojo responde con mucha educación dedicando una de sus torcidas pero muy lindas sonrisas a la chica.

-o es verdad soul he invitado a Maka a almorzar espero y no te moleste no me gusta dejarla mucho tiempo sola es una imán de problemas.- ahoga una risotada tomando nuevamente de la taza.

- es verdad tanto que ha caído en el mismo infierno-

Responde el hermano menor al comentario. En ese momento una de las sirvientas abre la puerta dejando entrar junto con ella a la chica de los ojos verdes. Portaba un vestido de un color verde que combinaba con sus ojos pero en un tono más oscuro y holanes de color negro que hacía que cada paso de la chica luciera refinado y con muchísima gracia. En el cuello llevaba una joya en forma de una pluma de color negro y en las manos unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos. Al notar esto Soul, cambia su perfil a uno más afligido.

-maka el es Soul mi hermano menor- tiende la mano delicadamente hacia la chica – ¿se habían conocido antes?- al parecer pregunta de prueba.

-no esta es la primera vez que le veo y es un gran honor conocer a el hermano del joven Wes.- responde con un tono muy bajo y agradable al oído humano.

-bueno dime maka quieres comer algo- pregunta Soul en un intento de parecer amable.

-no mucho en especial tengo un poco de dolor de estomago no se me apetece mucho- coloca las manos sobre el vestido – tan solo con tomar una taza de té estará bien.-

-bien pues solo te será- tomo nuevamente wes asiento en la sala. –dime maka note pude preguntas ayer con exactitud pero ¿de dónde vienes? dudo que una chica tan linda como tu haya salido de la nada en el patio de mi casa- termino mirándola con eso hermosos ojos de color carmesí opacos.

-bueno… -pensó durante un minuto- si algo tengo claro es que no soy de aquí-sonrió alegremente- pero…- iba a continuar con su explicación cuando una pequeña bola de pelos color amarillo entraba correteada por un gran perro de color gris. El pobre animal aterrorizado salto sobre el regazo de la chica, pero el gran can no se detuvo y obviamente cayó sobre Maka.

-Sofia- grito Soul - que te he dicho de entrar a la casa y perseguir a los animales desconocidos- grito furiosamente. Al instante el gran animal se majo de la chica. Y entre los holanes del vestido dijo:

-ella no es desconocida-chillo Maka que aún permanecía en el suelo.- ella es mi hermanita y su nombre es patty… tonto- grito remarcando "el tonto".

-vasta…- paro el hermano mayor- no me gustan los gritos en la casa así que paren antes de que los mande a las torres norte y sur del palacio…y Soul- miro precipitadamente a su hermano menor- sabes que si soy capaz de eso- reitero Wes.

-si como sea- exclamo el chico de ojos rojos- ya no interesa después de todo además supongo que si Sofía esta aquí. Significa que María ya ha despertado. – Se levanta de la silla- si me disculpan tengo que ir a verla.

De tras del gran perro entro una sirvienta más que venía bastante agitada -si bueno señor Soul hablando de ello qué bueno que lo encuentro. María quiere verlo me temo que son pésimas noticias-

En cuanto Soul escucho eso salió de la habitación a una velocidad sobrenatural. Maka sorprendida miro la puerta mientras se azotaba.

-Wes-kun ¿algo le ocurre a la pequeña Maria?-pregunta sentándose nuevamente en la silla y colocando a la bolita de pelos rubios en su regazo y acariciando su cabeza. Wes no contesto pero no eran buenas noticias.

-por desgracia en ocasiones las personas como nosotras que son recién iniciadas suelen rechazar el cambio- mira fijamente a la maka – te lo dije el día de ayer no maka…todo que tomo el camino de un demonio tiene la opción de morir en cambio- miro por la inmensa ventana.

Soul corría como desesperado por uno de los pasillos. Delante del iba el perro y la sirvienta.

-no esto no puede acabar así- pensaba Soul.

En la sala maka se levanto dejando a Patty en la silla.

-esto ha ocurrido un par de veces- menciono Wes en tono bajo. Maka seguía paseando en toda la habitación.

-así que esta no es la primara ves he…- dijo en tono triste. De un momento a otro maka se estremeció por completo con un grito desgarrador.

-Maka ¿qué te ocurre? –exasperado grita Wes, la gatita rubia se puso demasiado asustada tanto que empezó a erizarse por completo.

-despreocúpate – grito maka en su dolor –esto solo será momentáneo- su cuerpo comenzó a tornarse menos espasmódico (_a maka le dieron ataques_) poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y junto con el ronroneo de su gato cayo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de María sin contemplar educación Soul azota la puerta y ve directamente que un par de sirvientas tratan de controlar a su hermanita. Por desgracia el ya sabía que cuando una persona entra a esa etapa lo que continuaba era peor que la muerte.

-joven Soul ¿Qué hacemos? La hemorragia no para y la sangre empieza a salir por sus ojos-

El joven veía con poco gusto esa escena. Y lo único que pude decir entre los gritos de las sirvientas y los de su hermana fue

- mejor retírense yo me hago cargo de todo y por su seguridad será mejor que no entren se escuche lo que se escuche- y tal como el dijo las tres sirvientas y el perro desalojaron sin dudar dos veces la habitación. Soul rápidamente se puso a pie de la cama.

-María me temo que a pesar de cuanto te quiera tu jamás anhelaste la idea de ser un demonio tal vez maka tuvo razón.-suspiro y tomo a la niña por el cuello- yo qué derecho tenia de alejarte de tu madre-

Con un solo movimiento mato a la niña que en su último intento trato de gritar pero tan solo las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-no sabes cómo lamento que esto haya terminado de esta manera María.- se alejo del cuerpo inerte de su hermana – espero y encuentres la manera de perdonarme-el rostro del joven fue cubierto por su flequillo y sin hacer ni un solo comentario salió de la habitación. Una de sus sirvientas se encontraba esperando junto con el gran perro.

-joven no me gusta entrometerme pero que se supone que debamos hacer ahora-

-primero que nada te tengo que decir que María está muerta- soltó la frase con mucho dolor y a la vez con poca relevancia. La sirvienta chillo pero no hiso ningún otro comentario.

-bien joven entonces nos encargaremos de todo pera el funeral-

Añadió la joven mientras Soul lentamente se retiraba del corredor. Durante un largo tiempo estuvo vagando por los pacillos que estaban totalmente cubiertos con las cortinas de color vino. Todo estaba oscuro, entre sus tantas vueltas vio una puerta abierta dudoso de entrar pensó.

-sé que es la habitación de maka pero ¿porque tengo tanto interés en verla?-

En pocos minutos e inconscientemente Soul estaba recargado sobre el marco de la ventana observando minuciosamente a maka que se encontraba cepillando su cabello. Ya era tarde pues el sol ya se había ocultado.

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunta maka sin despegar la mirada del espejo que se encontraba de frente a ella.

-solo daba una vuelta- murmuro Soul algo molesto.

-es un poco tarde para dar un paseo- se levanta del banquillo en el que se encontraba sentada- por favor pasa podemos hablar durante un rato no tengo nada de sueño y tu al parecer necesitas hablar con alguien ajeno a tus problemas- lo mira fijamente pero al notar que el también la veía a los ojos dio la media vuelta y dejo el cepillo en el tocador. Soul no tardo mucho en tenderse sobre la cama de Maka.

-¿estás cansado no es verdad?- camino a una orilla de la cama recargándose en la cabecera- Wes-kun me dijo algo que tal vez no me incumbe pero…- su mirada de torno sombría

- María-chan esta…- de inmediato Soul completo.

-muerta- dijo arrastrando profundo dolor en la palaba.

-dio… entonces que se le puede hacer-se acerco a la pequeña gatita que se encontraba recostada sobre la mullida almohada. –Sabes no me gustaría hablar de eso- suspiro mientras Patty subía sobre sus hombros -¿quieres hablar de otra cosa?-

Soul no respondió.

-nee me estas escuchando- reclamo aventándolo un cojín.

-hola estas bien –se acerco para picarle la cara a Soul. De inmediato noto que el ya estaba dormido.

-baya sorpresa se ha quedado dormido- murmuro maka.

-ha de ver sido difícil no Maka-chan-muaf- dijo Patty con su típico yo sonoro ronroneo estilo podadora de césped saltando de la almohada a una silla y de la silla caminando hasta la ventana.

-que buen que nos llamaste –mauf- salto a la ventana.

-¿dime has visto a Liz-neesan? ¿Ella también vino verdad?- dijo maka mientras cubría a Soul con una gran mata de lana color vino.

-si solo que creo que se perdió-mauf-se estiro la pequeña gatita. –Maka en verdad no tienes sueño- bostezo y se acurruco en una almohada de un sillón de la habitación.

- no te preocupes yo estaré bien ve a dormir Patty mañana buscaremos a Liz.

- Mauf bueno está bien buenas noches Maka-chan- y nuevamente empezó con el espeso pero muy cómodo ronroneo de podadora. Maka de inmediato de movió de la ventana para sentarse junto a la silla de un costado de la cama.

-Soul sin duda ella te perdonara- susurro a su oído.- por hoy duerme tranquilamente yo cuidare tu sueño y mantendré a las pesadillas lejos de tu mente.

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**-te comienzo a entender" –**_

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

Hola este es el fin del capítulo no sé si podre subir nuevo peor lo intentare gracias a

Miyoko-chan, Namine Deghemteri, kami-sama 2.0, Ale Evans, Lenalee Rose, kAnAK0 y Luna Pretty Rabbit,

Y si lo preguntaban si Patty en forma de gato puede hablar jeje.(nota no es Blair ok) gracias Por sus mensajitos bueno espero les guste que lo hice con todo el gusto. Bueno nos leemos luego.


	5. empiezo a entenderte

Hola estoy aquí con el nuevo capítulo, ando media estresada porque dentro de dos semanas exámenes XP dejo el cuarto capítulo espero y les guste es un poco más largo porque consta de dos partes.

Soul eater no me pertenece así mismo ninguno de sus personajes.

* * *

"**Empiezo a entenderte"**

**Primera parte. **

Maka Pov.

Hoy por primera ves como humana vi lo que era un funeral. Todos vestían de negro y no hacían ningún solo comentario. En verdad creo que esa es la parte que no me gusta ni aquí ni en ningún lugar.

-Wes-kun – murmuro en tono bajo – ¿me puedo retirar? No me gusta mucho estar aquí-

-si maka no hay problema vete –sonríe amablemente.

Rápidamente entre a la casa el día estaba nublado y llovía de ocasiones. Todavía no tenía muy claro lo que había ocurrido exactamente en mi habitación. Toda la noche Soul había estado en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente. En verdad estaba tan contenta de tenerlo tan cercas de mi. Su cara era tan apacible, su cabello aunque alborotado era adorable y su fragancia inundaba cada parte del cuarto. Rápidamente la noche trascurrió casi sin darme cuenta la lluvia comenzada a caer y el movimiento en los corredores ya era más audible.

-Soul- le susurre al oído pero estaba demasiado cansado. Recordé en ese momento como él me había lastimado las manos y mira mis heridas que eran pocas a las que el seguro tendría en su interior.

-no me explico cómo es que a pesar de que no te conozco ya te ame tanto.- hable al aire sin que nadie me respondiera.

-has nacido para el eso es seguro maka-mauw- dijo Liz que recién había llegado. Detrás de ella venia Patty sumamente contenta ronroneado como de costumbre.

-¿así que la has encontrado?- le digo a Patty.

-por supuesto- mauf- respondió.- hablando de ello maka que le ocurre a Soul se le ve demasiado molido como para estar simplemente cansado de una noche-

-qué bueno que he venido -mauw Patty es un caso perdido en esto- resopla y me mira fijamente. – maka el es tu protegido no es verdad dime ¿Qué tanto le conoces en realidad?-

- bueno es que tiene un hermanita que acaba de…-me detuve ante la idea.

-y bien ¿Qué le ocurre?- dice Liz.

-acaba de morir- solté la oración de corrido de inmediato Liz se sintió incomoda y se sacudió toda.

-rayos eso si es malo ya veo porque sufre tanto – lo mira detenidamente- nee maka ¿no le has dicho nada de ti verdad?

-ni una sola palabra lo juro-

-bueno puedes compartir su alma – sugirió rápidamente.

-no jamás se ha dado la oportunidad de ello además si lo hiciera el acabaría conmigo con tan solo saber que soy un ángel- le respondo.

-¿le quieres ayudar?- resopla.

-SI- le respondo.

-pues hazlo no esperes a que te lo ord….Mauw…- no pudo terminar la oración para cuando Soul ya había despertado. Lentamente se reincorporo y me vio sentada frente a él.

-¿Qué heces en mi habitacio?- me dice con mal humor.

-pero…- no me deja continuar.

-sal…- grita mas enojado que nunca.

-de acuerdo- rápidamente salgo sin renegarle nada. Me importo muy poco Salir en camisón, el tenia la culpa y no yo.

**Soul pov.**

Estaba muy tranquilamente dormido, a decir verdad jamás había dormido tan tranquilamente como hoy. Ni una sola pesadilla la cama estaba cómoda y sumamente cálida. Era acompañado de un dulce aroma que provenía de la almohada. De repente dos voces comenzaron a discutir haciendo que se me fuera le sueño tan tranquilo que tenia

-¿le quieres ayudar?- dijo una voz desconocida

-SI- respondió Maka

Súbitamente abrí los ojos para ver a Maka acompañada de su gata, esperen eran dos gatos de color amarillo en mi cama mirándome fijamente. Me levante poco a poco y vi como traía puesto su camisón, ¿Qué rayos hacia ella en mi habitación?

-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- le pregunte.

-pero…-dijo un poco sorprendida.

Genial primero me llamaba tonto y ahora merodeaba y entraba a mi habitación.

-sal…-le grite muy agresivamente.

-de acuerdo – no tardo en contesta y salir de la habitación.

-eso va para ustedes dos también felinos- les dije a los gatos que de inmediato salieron tras de Maka. Bueno tengo que cambiarme hoy aunque no es un grato día tengo que estar presente. Salí de la cama y de inmediato note algo distinto. Había si un completo idiota en ese momento.

-esta no es mi habitación- grite.

Esto si era genial primero en la noche entraba a su habitación, después dormía en su cama nota tal vez se quedo tan preocupada que decidió no despertarme y ella se quedo en la silla toda la noche y por ultimo sin que ella tenga la culpa despierto alterado y de muy mal humor y con la primera persona con la que me desquito es con ella, bien ahora si lo puedo decir abiertamente ella me ha de odiar. Tan pronto recobre mi sentido común Salí de la habitación. Sabía que tenía que arreglar este pequeño mal entendido tarde o temprano. Entre a mi habitación (_revisando para ver si no era la de Wes o el en verdad me votaba a la fregada_) tome un baño y me cambie con un traje negro, por alguna razón me dio hambre y decidí antes que todo comer algo.

Di la vuelta en el pasillo que daba al comedor y vi a Maka saliendo del mismo, todavía tenía puesto su blusón que quiera o no quiera era demasiado traslucido. Si no era el mejor momento para remarcar que era muy linda pero después de la grosería que le hice tenía claro que ella me odiaría. Detrás de ella venían los mismos dos gatos de color amarillo. (_No sé como a la personas les gustan esos animales_) levanto la mirada para cuando paso de un lado.

-Buenos días – dijo en tono bajo mientras pasaba a un costado mío no parecía enojada pero si un poco triste. – Soul-kun ¿le molestaría que me presentara en el funeral de María-chan… sé que no la conocía pero no soy tan indiferente a la muerte de una persona- dando la media vuelta me mira muy pensativa.

-no hay problema te lo agradecería solo mantente en bajo perfil algunas de las persona que vendrá no son muy amables- le dije rápidamente.

-gracias.- hizo una reverencia y volvió a tomar su camino.

Paso el tiempo y llego el medio día. Todo estaba completamente cubierto por espesas nubes de color grises, era un día perfectamente triste. Al poco tiempo llegaron algunos amigos míos.

-hola Soul- vi rápidamente que era Black Star con su prometida Tsubaki hacia poco meses que Tsubaki había completado su cambio y por ello se iban a casar.

-hola Black Star hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de ti- le digo en tono cerio.

-en serio que raro que no hayas escuchado de mis grandes a sañas- dice gritoneando por todo el lugar.

-debes disculpar a Black Star creo que no sabe distinguir como comportase en ciertas situaciones-me mira muy pensativa-lamento lo de María-chan Soul… no se qué tan duro sea esto pero animo seguro que a ella no le gustaría que estuvieras así- su tono fue más compresivo.

En seguida pude ver que ya había entrado Kid y su padre Shinigami-sama en cuanto me vio se acerco y me brindo su pésame. –(_diablos no estoy tan deprimido créanme era mi hermanita ya lo sé pero si he vivido con la muerte de más personas es más que obvio que me afecte poco)-_

-perdona la tardanza Soul no fue mi intención quería llegar a las ocho pero me fue imposible con mi padre-

-cuanto tiempo Soul-kun- dice shinigami-sama- lamento lo de Maria-chan ¿en verdad estas bien?-

-si gracias por preocuparse me encuentro bien- le respondo mecánicamente.

-Soul- de repente escucho la vos de Wes que baja de las escaleras-¿has visto a Maka? no la he podido encontrar.- pregunta caminado hasta donde estoy yo saluda a mis invitados y vuelve a centrar su atención en mi.

-no la he visto desde la mañana saliendo del corredor- le respondo.

Me di cuenta de la preocupación en sus ojos y pesar de todo lo del funeral me temí lo peor en ese momento. Tanto Wes como yo pedimos disculpas a nuestros amigos que habían asistido y salimos corriendo de la habitación desde que ella había llegado solo nos la pasábamos preocupados o corriendo por toda la casa. Entramos a su habitación pero no había nadie ni siquiera las mascotas de Maka pero la ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Ambos nos temimos lo peor y salimos a su búsqueda.


	6. empiezo a entenderte 2 parte

Hola esta es la segunda parte que le traigo espero y le hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores

Soul eater no me pertenece así cono ninguno de sus personajes.

"**Empiezo a entenderte"**

**Segunda parte.**

Maka Pov.

En cuanto Salí del corredor regrese a la que era mi habitación, claro asegurándome de que en vedad fuera mi cuarto.

-Ya entendí a lo que te referías Maka-mauw- comento al aire –si algo tenia era que las cosas que te ocurrían siempre eran impredecibles y jamás estábamos seguros de cómo te iba a ir en ellas.-

-vez que no soy tonta y te dije la verdad la mala suerte me persigue por todos lados.- le alejo metiéndome al baño. Patty me siguió hasta dentro.

-Nee maka-mauf- me dice Patty- es verdad que no soy muy buena con todas las regalas pero algo me tiene con fusa y algo preocupada.

-¿qué es?- le pregunto quietándome la ropa y metiéndome al agua.

-bueno es que este lugar tiene algo raro antier que llegamos no te dijimos que nos ocurrió y Liz quiere que te lo oculte pero debes de estar preparada para todo no-

-si eso es cierto ¿dime que has sentido?-

-hay un tipo que nos ataco con cuervos bueno, algo parecido a una ave no se que sea, pero me temo que lo más probable es que sea un demonio.-

-Patty los hermanos Evans son demonios y no has descubierto que soy o… humm no soy ángel- le termino de decir un poco vacilante.

-no a ese tipo de demonio yo lo llamaría más un alma corrompida… no importa – se estiro erizándose toda. – debes de tener cuidado de tu alrededor.-

- si tomare en cuenta eso no te preocupes.- salgo de la ducha tomado unas toallas. Me seque todo el cabello y me quedo hecho un desastre. Primero tome un vestido que habían puesto sobre mi cama.

-¿quién me eligió esto?- debo de admitirlo era muy lindo vestido a pesar de que era de color negro. Era largo con distintas telas en los holanes, en la parte de de la cintura y el cuello le colgaban unas muy lindas cuencas de cristas que sonaban.

– ¿Liz tu elegiste?- pregunto volteándola a ver pero ella ya no estaba en la habitación.

-qué extraño- entre al vestidor y me lo pude de inmediato. Me olvidaba del pequeño enredo de mi cabello así que de inmediato tome el cepillo.

-Patty ¿no sabes en qué momento salió Liz? No nos aviso nada.- no me había percatado que ni Patty estaba en la habitación. Ate mi cabello en dos coletas y mas intrigada comencé a buscarlas. Simplemente no estaban y lo más curioso y que no me había dado cuenta es que había una pluma negra en la alfombra tanto en el sillíon como en el baño y en mi cama.

-pluma negra- tome una de ellas.

-_nos ataco algo parecido a una ave no estoy segura-_ recordé lo que había dicho Patty.

-¿Qué les habrá ocurrido?- dije al aire.

-¿no lo quieres averiguar linda dama?- resonó una voz desconocida detrás de mi justo en la ventana que según yo estaba cerrada. Dentro de la habitación soplo fuertemente el aire frio de la lluvia y junto con él un montón de plumas negras.

-¿ne…gras? ¿A..a..las ne..neg…ras?- tartamudee cada palabra. Solo podían venir de una sola persona Gopher. El había sido desterrado hace más de 1000 años y había sido arrojado al mundo por sus pecados, era un ángel desterrado.

-¿Qué les hiciste a mis hermanas?- le pregunto con el poco valor que me quedaba.

-las necesito un rato sabes…- no voltee a verle porque si algo tenía el es que lo más peligroso era verlo a los ojos y caer en su poder. – me las llevare a dar un paseo de tiempo indefinido…-

-¡NO¡ -le grito de inmediato casi se me olvido que no debía de voltear a verle.-no te las lleves…- le suplico ante mi desesperación.

-un ángel suplicante…- el me ahorro la molestia ve voltear a verle estaba justo de tras de mi tomándome de la cintura con una mano y con la otra en el mentón para verlo. Sus alas eran de un bello negro azabache jamás me había imaginado estar tan cercas de mi. No podía parar de ver sus profundos ojos color ámbar.

- si eres mejor que tus hermanas así que vendrás también conmigo.- no pude más y caí dormida en sus brazos. Demonios no me debí de haber alejado de Wes.

Después de un largo tiempo en mi inconsciente note como en mi sueño había un hermoso mar de colores tan vivos que parecía real en el aire se podía inhalar el profundo y irresistible esencia a los arboles del bosque. Detrás de mí un magistral palacio que reconocí al instante, las esculturas, el acabado del mármol era el santuario que estaba en el cielo. Camine durante un rato dentro del y al notar que había gente me escondí mas sin embargo nadie era capaz de verme, era invisible. Escuche una vos que me llamo:

-Maka ven para acá muchacha- dijo una señora de bellos ojos verdes y cabello rojizo ondulado hasta la cintura. Portaba una gran bata blanca en donde tenía bordado un par de alas.

-pero Anastasia, Lenobia me dio permiso de salir un rato además no iré sola me acompañara Gopher no corro ningún peligro con mi guardián o si- la chica le dijo rápidamente.

-bien pero no se alejen mucho hoy el luna oscura y es peligroso estar fuera tan noche- al aparecer estaba más preocupada que enojada.

-gracias- abrazo rápidamente a la señora y la chica que se llamaba igual que yo salió corriendo de inmediato sentí el impulso de seguirle. Me sorprendí mucho de mi visión, era Gopher con alas blancas como ningunas otras que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-sacerdotisa que bien que decidió venir estoy sumamente contento con ello- hizo una reverencia con el puño sobre su corazón.

-bueno Lenobia me dio el permiso – paro y puso mala cara – pero Anastasia me puso la condición de no llegar tan tarde o esos estúpidos espíritus no harían algo-

-bueno será mejor ir de una vez tengo que enseñarle esto- tendió la mano a la chica.

Como de la nada del santuario mi panorama cambio a un hermoso prado lleno de distintos tipos de flores. Vi como ambos tomaban lugar en un banco que estaba justo frente al acantilado de él descendían múltiples riachuelos que topaban con el suelo precipitadamente.

-¿Qué querías mostrarme Gopher?-pregunto interesada.

-con cuidado quiero que te fijes en el acantilado hay una flor que tu tal vez recuerdes es muy buena para recordar o curar heridas graves pero…-

-solo se puede usar una ves como con migo no es verdad…- termino la chica de ojos verdes que era idéntica a mí.

-si – murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

-bueno…- inhalo- acompáñame por ella de algo me ha de servir no-

La chica extendió sus alas y junto con el descendieron cuidadosamente. De pronto note que ya era de noche pero ellos no y como loca comencé a gritar.

-oigan tienen que irse no le irá bien váyanse – sentí un horrendo escalofrió por toda la piel mire de tras de mí y eran unos horrendos demonios, aves o no se no tenían forma. Al notar ellos su presencia Gopher empezó atacándolos pero le superaban en número. La chica en cambio parecía más asustada que nada la tenían acorralada. Gopher se precipito y arremetió contra el grupo de los demonios que la tenían acorralada, pero fue ese simple movimiento hizo que la chica cayera en el acantilado. No pudo hacer ni un solo intento para salvarse porque una de esa cosa le había detenido las alas.

-NO-grito con gran desesperación.

Ya era tarde para ella estaba muerta. Después de una larga lucha el descendió con gran horror o quería ver tal horrible escena. Ella estaba dentro de uno de los riachuelos este se llevo toda mancha en la corriente.

La tomo entre sus manos pero en ese momento se percato de que no estaba solo, ni yo me había percatado de que Soul le estaba mirando con repugnancia y tristeza.

-le has matado –inculpo rápidamente.

-así es he sido yo quien mato a la sacerdotisa- su rostro era pálido como la nieve.

_-no, no es verdad Soul esos demonios o cosas como sean la mataron el no fue-_ grito desesperada pero no recordaba que yo era invisible.

-Le hare saber esto a Anastasia después de todo ella es su mentora- dijo con indignación – y Lenobia hablara con el consejo para que te den tu condena-

-no detente eso es una injusticia-

-bueno pues esa injusticia se cometió hace mas de 1000 años y sigo sin ser perdonado.- todo a mi alrededor se diluyo dejando un panorama borroso.

-eso era – comente

-_viste el pasado eso es todo- _contesta secamente_ – busco venganza ante los demonios que me exiliaron y a los ángeles que me juzgaron solo porque le creyeron a ese demonio-concluyo con gran furia._

-tú quieres venganza pero para que si ya es tarde-

_-claro que no, eso solo fue el inicio de todo cuando me exiliaron aprendí más cosas de las que cualquier ser o persona puede saber soy el nuevo gobernante de todo y de todos para eso naci-_

De un principio no lo tuve claro pero tal vez esto que vi solo fue una pequeña parte de mi vida pasada y de cómo conocí a Soul. ¿Qué fui yo para él? Que significaba todo esto.

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**-mi pasado conectado–**_

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

Hola bueno aquí termina este capítulo jeje bueno espero y les guste porque créanme falta más de esta historia solo tengan paciencia es difícil sacar esto de modo que sea revoltoso y complicado XD.

Cierto el significado del título de la historia significa algo como corazón de tu bien o algo por el estilo. Estoy algo safadita así que es difícil de entender. Esto para lo que tuvieron dudas.

Besos

Sayop. Mizuki-chan-Evans


	7. pasado conectado

Hola chicas dejo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia espero y les guste porque hasta yo me pique con ella mil gracias a las que dejan sus mensajitos en verdad son de gran apoyo para mí sin mas no las entretengo.

Soul eater no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus grandiosos personajes.

_**-mi pasado conectado–**_

-Gopher ¿así que tú ya me conocías no es verdad? ¿Ya conocías a Soul? ¿Tu ya sabias de todo esto?- le pregunto desesperada.

-no eso no es verdad- me contesta rápidamente- eres diferente- su mirada era extrañamente conocida esa tristeza, la ansiedad y la desesperación parecían corromper por completo su alma. Sentí un completo rechazo de su parte. Me quería alejar de él pero era insuficiente todo era como si sintiera lo mismo que el.

-¿Qué harás con migo? Me has mostrado tu pasado ¿qué ganas con ello?- le digo sin titubear.

-es fácil- responde con mucha confianza extendiendo sus alas de par en par tal y como si estuviera descansando.- si te hago temerle a Soul tú te alejaras de él, él caerá en la locura y con su ayuda gobernare tal y como siempre he deseado- concluye con un tono de voz superior.

-no me creas tonta- le grito.

-no te subestimo- contesto – simplemente espera y ya verás dentro de ti existe la semilla de la duda y esa planta tan mortífera acaba con todo sin dejar nada que se pueda hacer es la más bella y peligrosa flor de todas proveniente del mismo infierno.-

-déjame ir de una buena vez- grito desesperada, no deseaba verle más, su monstruosa belleza era sofocante, su superioridad estresante y mi confusión tan inmensa que pensé colapsar. De inmediato cogí la espada que estaba tirada en el piso, la misma espada de Gopher, la levante a la altura de mi cuello y sin titubear me lastime.

Al instante recobre el conocimiento delante de mi estaban Liz y Patty quienes al parecer habían estado batallando con Gopher.

-qué bueno que has regresado ya me tenias preocupada- me dice Liz con su ultima bocanada de fuerza.

-perdónenme- les dije a amabas que estaba en el suelo.

-no fue culpa de Maka-chan- repuso Patty.

Me sentí vulnerable si no hubiera sido por ellas dos tal vez y si hubiera muerto.

-¡MAKA!- escuche un grito lejano era Wes sonaba preocupado.

-¡DONDE ESTAS MAKA¡-ese sin duda era Soul.

-demonios tenemos que regresar a nuestra forma de gatos Patty o nos descubren- rápidamente asintió Patty y regresaron a su forma gatuna, pero de inmediato cayeron inconscientes. La lluvia ya comenzaba a caer y era tan refrescante por primera vez me agradaba que lloviera. Tome a ambas en mis brazos (debo de admitirlo era más fácil si ellas eran gatos entre las dos son más livianas) me incorpore del suelo pero no pude caminar mucho que digamos, me sentía exhaustas como si un pedazo de mi alma me fuera arrancado. Pronto escuche la nítida voz de Soul acercándose.

-Wes ven ya he encontrado a maka- dijo en cuanto me vio.

-So...ul- murmure el rápidamente me coloco su saco a mi alrededor.

-no hables todo estará bien escúchame no te vayas a quedar dormida es peligroso en este lugar-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte. No me pudo contestar para cuando Wes ya estaba a mi lado. Me tomo rápidamente

-tenemos que irnos- murmuro rápidamente Wes –es peligroso que este en este lugar-

-¿Por qué es peligroso Wes?- me reincorpore como pude. Tenía a Liz y a Patty en mis manos. -¿Por qué no me puedo quedar dormida en este lugar?-

Vi que Wes le dio un vistazo a su hermano. Suspiro y su cuerpo de relajo por completo.

-¿aun puedes caminar? - me pregunta mirándome.

-sí, si prometes decirme que tiene este lugar-

-de acuerdo- responde resignado.

Durante el camino me dijo ese bosque era conocido como mori no tamashi (_bosque de almas no es raro_) todo aquel que caía en ese lugar era capaz de ver el futuro o el pasado eso dependía de cada persona pero a cambio de mostrárselos el bosque tomaba sus almas y las condenaba a una vagancia eterna. Se me erizo la piel solo pensar que pude ser una de esas personas. En cuanto puse un pie en el jardín de los Evans me sentí aliviada solo durante unos momentos pues mi desaparición solo atraso el funeral de María-chan. Entre a la sala y pude ver un grupo de personas. Soul de improviso me presento a un grupo de personas.

-chicos les presento a Maka Albarn – me muestra no podía quejarme parecían de verdad personas amables.

-hola es un placer conocerles- les digo rápidamente.

-hola-dijo un chico de cabello azul celeste de tras de él venía una chica de cabello negro bastante bonita me recordaba a la mujer de mi sueño en el maldito bosque esta Lenobia bueno al menos creo que ese es su nombre.

-yo soy Black Star y ella es Tsubaki nakatsukasa- no me pareció que fuese una amenaza en lo más mínimo al contrario, parecía sumamente agradable.

-bueno Black Star déjame ver a la joven.- rápidamente mueven al chico de cabello celeste dejando pasar a un chico de cabello negro con tres curiosas franjas negras en el flequillo sus ojos me recordaban a los de Gopher solo que estos mostraban alegría y mucha comprensión.

-yo soy death the Kid- pausa –pero puede llamarme solamente Kid- de inmediato nota que traigo a Liz y a Patty en las manos.- que lindas gatitas son perfectamente simétricas- me las arrebato de las manos.

-bueno ellas son mis hermanas Liz y Patty.- le digo en un murmuro siendo ignorada pues estaba muy interesado en ellas.

-qué raro que pienses de ellas como unas hermanas son solo gatos- escuche una voz bastante madura. Regrese la mirada y vi a un hombre que traía una capa negra le cubría todo el cuerpo así como una muy extraña mascara de calavera no daba tanto miedo pero si curiosidad de saber porque ocultaba su rostro.

-disculpa yo soy shinigami el padre de Kid- mentira estaba ante un shinigami eran enemigos de los ángeles y repudiaban a los traidores tal y como le había ocurrido a Gopher. (nota debo de dejar de pensar de el porqué en verdad me hace daño)

-ham – dije torpemente maka reacciona- es un placer shinigami-sama-hago u reverencia no sabía cómo comportarme ante un dios de la muerte.

-¿Por qué piensas que esa gatitas son tus hermanas?- me formula nuevamente la pregunta. No responderle era un error y responderle la verdad era la condena de muerte.

-bueno ellas han estado con migo desde pequeña me cuidan y siempre estaba al pendiente de mi son todo lo que tengo en este mundo y no quisiera perderles- era solo una parte de la verdad no estaba engañándolo, solo era parte la de la verdad.

-ham que punto de vista tan raro maka-chan en verdad eres una persona muy especial- su voz cambio a una más agradable y gentil como la de un niño.

Me sentí aliviada de que en verdad me fueran agradables las personas y que no me odiaran como lo solían hacer en el cielo. Si era verdad lo inhabitable de una muerte es algo que aflige al corazón las horrendas punzadas me allanaban el pecho haciéndolo insoportable.

-Wes-kun me puedo retirar no me siento muy bien- le digo murmurando.

-claro no hay problema- me contesta.- pero no te vayas a escapar-

Todo mi día había sido cansado y las punzadas en mi pecho no se detenían. Mi alma en verdad se estaba volviendo en la de una humana. Era sumamente doloroso el cambio si en verdad mas doloroso que la muerte.

-estoy preparada para la muerte pero no para olvidarte-murmure a unos pasos antes de entrar a mi habitación.

-maka – me hablo Soul que se encontraba detrás de mi- ¿podemos hablar?- su mirada estaba muy devastada.

-claro pasa- le hice la seña para que pasara.

-te ves muy mal ¿segura que quieres hablar?- pregunta nuevamente.

-claro no hay problema- mi oración fue cortada nuevamente por el insoportable dolor de mi pecho. Demonios no podía parar ni por medio minuto, y el colmo es que empeoro con una tos de muerte.

-oye estas bien – se veía preocupado.

-esto..y …bie..n..no …te…pero…cu..pes- le respondí con dificultad. Y al final lo que menos esperaba mi mano estaba manchada con sangre. Set estaba escupiendo sangre por la boca eso si que no era normal.

-¿qué diablos te ocurre?-pregunto rápidamente.

-estoy cambiando eso es todo-

**Próximo capítulo.**

**Resurrección y proeza.**

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

**Hola **bueno este capítulo hasta aquí jeje conto pero bueno lo siguiente va estar bueno créanme si más que decirles y agradecerle. Mua besotes a todos más a mi Onizu-chan me ayudo a completar este capítulo con algunas ideas locas.

Sayop- Mizuki Evans


	8. resureccion o proeza

Hola nuevamente yo con esta historiesita. Bueno no he podido actualizar nada por culpa de los exámenes que han estado de la patada de difíciles. XD pero bueno las ganas le hecho no…

**-resurrección o proeza -**

**.**

Muy bien mi día no podía ir peor primero Gopher se presenta y ahora tengo que sufrir con el imparable dolor de mi pecho, no era nada bueno en verdad, por lo que kami me avía dicho el cambio era rápido he indoloro, ¿qué demonios me ocurría con migo? ¡¿Por qué dolía tanto?!

-maka ¿Qué rayos te ocurre?- repuso Soul sosteniéndome la mano.- iré a buscar a mi hermano espera quieres-

- no- grite y lo tome de la manga de su saco.-no te vayas en un momento me recompondré pero no le digas nada de esto a Wes por favor se alarmaría por nada- le suplico. Rápidamente me ayudo a establecerme en el pequeño sofá que había en la habitación. Sentí que los ojos me ardían era como si algo estuviera dentro de mis ojos y no podía sacarlo.

-¿en verdad estas bien? - pregunto nuevamente Soul.

-si estoy bien- le respondí automáticamente- es verdad ¿sobre qué querías hablarme?- cambio de tema para no seguir con la incomodidad de mis pequeños dolorosos ataques.

-bueno…-tartamudeo- solo quería disculparme por lo de de hoy no fue muy educado de mi parte además tu tal vez ni dormiste por mi culpa en verdad- suspiro –lo lamento-

-descuida fue muy lindo tenerte en mi habitación todo la noche- le digo rápidamente- bueno era la primera vez que un chico dormía en mi cama- me puse toda roja podía sentir el color rojo de mis mejillas, era un tomate. – y…¿Qué te pareció dormir en mi cama?-

-es muy agradable tiene tu aroma suave y puro- su cara tomo un leve tono rojizo.

.

¿Qué diablos le acabo de decir?... esta vez si me cuelgo.

_-tranquilo Soul solo fue en comentario inocente_- si como si alago más me faltara el estúpido demonio venia de visita, díganme la verdad tengo un letrero que diga venga a molestarme hoy estamos al dos por uno lastima y locura.

-te arias un favor si te largaras de aquí sabes que las conversaciones de tres personas jamás funcionan y más si tu estas dentro de una de ella- le reclamo pero el muy sínoco me ignora con la típica cansino den jazz que le gusta.

-b_ueno soul no tienes que ser tan descortés después todo ella tal vez y me conozca… ella es la reencarnación de la antigua Maka Albarán la sacerdotisa de la pureza.- _comenta con tono malicioso.

– _Ella fue tu peor enemiga pero al igual tu mayor amante a pesar de que fue dotada con grandes dones no se pudo librar de un demonio como tu _–

-cállate de una buena ella no tiene que ver nada con ella…- le grito- ella es una humana-

-_a eso crees no es verdad_- si perfecto me iba a poner a dudar.- _me podrías decir entonces porque tosió sangre eso no lo hace un humano.- _

-cállate-le reitero.

-_como quieras eres tú no yo_- me da la espalda- _saber que cuentas con migo para todo_- suelta su típica sonrisa de maniaco y desaparece de mi mente.

-Soul me estas escuchando- me grita en la cara maka.

-ham bueno tal vez- le digo.

-baka- pone su cara de indignación tenía mucha razón el demonio era idéntica a la Maka Albarán de hace más de 1000 años, solo que sin menos pechos. No supe ni cuánto tiempo dure parado, pero ella ya tenía puesto su blusón blanco para dormir.

-¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto.

-las doce horas de las brujas- rápidamente contesta.

-diablos mis invitados-

- unos ya se fueron y otros se hospedaron pues o tomaron demasiado o no podían irse sin dejar la casa simétrica.-

Lo de simétrica me lo suponía, era Kid con su obsesión.

-rayos entonces tengo que irme- de inmediato ella me tomo del saco.

-no te vayas tengo miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo- baja la mirada.

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno es que Gopher podría regresar y pues…-

QUE!!! El infeliz del nefilim había intentado llevarse a maka eso ya era un límite que no podía cruzar.

-leí un poco que en otras culturas como es la cheroqui le llaman Kalona un ángel caído por el más grave pecado en el cielo-

-¿Cuál es ese pecado?-

-enamorarse de un dios o de un demonio es penado con el destierro-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- en verdad que supiera eso me daba mucho a que pensar y vi como rápidamente se puso tensa de pies a cabeza.-¿Qué me ocultas?-

-a nada de nada – dice rápidamente.

-Maka dímelo confía en mí- le tomo la mano- no soy el más adecuado para hablar sobre confianza pero no me ocultes esto-

-bueno…- lo había logrado me diría algo de ella es un avance.- yo…- tartamudeo. ¿que era tan importante como para mantenlo en secreto?...

-soy un ángel-

-¿Qué?- no fui capaz de decir nada más. Ella un ángel era una confidencia muy cruel. La mire desconcentrado. Era verdad que ella venia para matarme como una vez lo prometió.

Los ojos de Soul mostraban desagrado total, tal vez estaba equivocada también percibía odio y dolor en su mirada. Me sentía inmune sabía que tenía que decirle algún día sobre esto pero jamás había imaginado que sería tan temprano.

-Soul…- le murmuro tratando de moverlo pero de inmediato se aleja de mi.

-vienes a vengarte verdad maldita- grita furioso.- no podías dejar esto verdad primero me seduces como una cualquiera y ahora que pretendes…-

Cada palabra que me dijo estaba cargada de odio puro, ¿Qué había hecho? No sabía que era más fuerte el dolor de sus palabras o el dolor de mi pecho.

-yo… no ven..ngo a juzgar a nadi..e- maldición comencé con la maldita tos nuevamente.- y menos…pa…ra matarte Soul-

-mentira eres la misma mentirosa.- me contesta mas enojado de lo común.

-no te miento es más si así lo fuera perdería mi vida- logro contestar sin toser pero de inmediato comenzó mi ataque de tos. Que esto no se iba a termina

-pues entonces muere maldito ángel pecador- me levanto tomándome por el cuello. Me sorprendi al notar que su mano estaba temblorosa. El dudaba de en querer matarme.

-escucha sé lo que ocurrió hace 1000 años soy conociste de todo pero dime en qué momento te he traicionado yo apenas y te conozco- tomo su mano – tanto daño te hizo ella- lo miro seriamente.

-si crees que con mi muerte todo esto acabe entonces me voy al infierno con una sonrisa- cierro los ojos esperando a que el me dé el golpe de gracia.

-creo…-murmuro- creo que tienes razón… tu eres una persona muy amable no eres una caprichuda como ella lo era.- me baja. Fue un alivio sentir de nuevo mis pies en el suelo, no decía lo mismo de mi pequeño problema pero bueno eso yo lo tendría que arreglar.

-gracias… pero ahora que sabes que soy un ángel que harás con migo, somos enemigos naturales desde hace siglos…-

-lo he sobrellevado créeme podre nuevamente lidiar con ángeles.- sonríe amablemente.

- esto es mucho para un día mejor vete a dormir todos estamos cansados.- su voz era más tensa que aliviada o cansado.

-pero…-

-luego hablaremos de ello.- corta la conversación saliendo de mi habitación.

Bueno esto es todo mizuki…. no esperen queda algo estoy viendo un mausoleo… OWo o mi Diosa hay alguien dentro de la tumba…

Entramos…. T_T tengo que ir es mi destino como narradora.

Mire a los lados y las antorchas estaban encendidas… chicas tengo miedo T_T el fuego es negro…. Kyaa!! Control tenemos que sabes que es… (Suspenso)

Las escaleras al parecer son estables pero allá dentro está muy oscuro… bueno valor bajemos las escaleras hay que tener cuidado hay ramas por todos lados y los escalones están muy chicos.

-kyaa!!- perdonen me caí n_O. bueno eso fue más fácil que caminar. Les parece que entremos en la recamara de tumbas es tétrica pero bueno tenemos que saber que es…

La puerta está abierta pero hay alguien a dentro…. No kero ver maldita Nasura sabia ella que esto me iba a ocurrir por eso tan amable de que yo las despidiera… es una miserable

-vamos yo te estoy ofreciendo una nueva vida… levántate y gobierna junto a mi María Evans.- esa vos Dios es… miro atreves de la pequeña rendija de la puerta y el marco.

-Ha- shock total. María-chan está VIVA!!. LOS MUERTOS REVIVEN.

-no pero solo yo los puedo traer de regreso deja de ocultarte si no quieres morir chiquilla.-

-hahahahaha-shock post mortem. Salgo corriendo o muero sabiendo. (Hay me salió verso)=

-mi señor deje a esa chica a mi es la que busca no es verdad- mi ojos no lo creen María está viva.

-juras servirme de por vida-

-por supuesto usted me ha traído y ahora deseo mi venganza todo es divido a usted Gopher-sama-

Yo si me muero es Gopher. Mejor salgo corriendo, sabiendo esto.

-KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-

+pobre mizu creo que le contara a tsukimori ella si me va a matar XD na no importa deje a mizuki diabética. Jajajaj XD me encanta ser tan mala con ella esto es todo esperen el sig dentro de las dos siguientes semanas.

Besos y feliz día- tarde- noche. XD Nasura-san


	9. kokoro no tameni

Hola chicas lindas, después de mucho tiempo en planear a como a Nasura ha iba a castigas.

(Por más que lo pienso no encuentro el castigo más adecuado para ella ya no le importa quedarse sin video juegos y el colmo es que Mizuki quedo traumatizada con las tumbas no quiere volver a saber de cementeros)

-Bueno no les pudimos dejar el nombre del siguiente capítulo porque este es recopilación y explicación. Iniciemos.

Maka Albran en un ángel de primer rango sus hermanas son Elizabeth y Patricia Albran. Fue mandada a una misión encomendada por Kami (su madre) para tratar de hacer a un joven mucho mas alegra y alejarlo de la destrucción total.

+déjame explicar lo siguiente tsukimori+

-no después de traumatizar a Mizuki ¿crees que te voy a premiar?-

+nop pero no me puedes interrumpir es educación+

A su llegada a la tierra se topo con un joven de 20 años aproximados de nombre Wes Evans. Fue llevada a la mansión y hay prácticamente adoptada por Wes. Esa misma noche Soul Evans (me encanta este tipo) conoce por primera vez a maka, esto cuando su pequeña hermana (adoptiva) María Evans reconoce a maka como as u madre. Toda la noche trascurre en tota misterio hasta el día siguiente el cual oficialmente conoce a Soul. En eta conocemos a la pequeña mascota de Maka llamada patty, este mismo día la antes mencionada hermana de Soul muere trágicamente porque su cambio no fue completado con satisfacción.

*nee-chas me dejarían continuar a mi* Ö ¡

-mizuki que bueno que saliste de tu cuarto estamos con el resumen de las historias-

* En verdad que alegría… n_n? me les puedo unir*

+claro pero ten cuidado a ti te toca contar la peor parte+

(Golpe) –nasura deja a mizuki en santa paz…- bien mizu-chan tu puedes-

Bueno en esa misma noche Soul entra a la habitación de maka para dormir pero Soul cae total y rotundamente cansado de todo su día. Nos topamos que patty en verdad es su hermana y que en su forma gatuna tiene la capacidad de hablar. A la mañana y al despertar Soul se topa con que maka está en su habitación, cosa que no es cierto si no a la inversa. Se enfurece y le ordena salir de la alcoba. Al notar su equivocación comienza a discutir con su demonio personal mini demonio. Al pasar en el pasillo junto a maka esta le pide asistir al funeral de María, y por supuesto no se opuso.

Al alejarse maka regreso a su habitación y l estuvo platicando a liz y a patty sobre todo lo que le ocurría pero estas desaparean de la nada, saliendo de su ducha y cambiándose, nota que hay plumas negras por toda la habitación. Para su gran sorpresa descubre que el secuestrador de sus hermanas es ni más ni menos que Gopher un ángel caído de hace más de un milenio. A ella tanto como a sus hermanas son secuestradas y ahí es donde ella descubre que su vida pasada era una sacerdotisa de alto rango la cual murió de manera trágica en manos del susodicho. Y que el que dio informe de esto fue Soul quien hace siglos vivía con ellos.

+ No es justo a ella le toco la parte más larga OxO+

-no te quejes ahora me toca a mí- XD

Wes al notar que no encuentra a maka, salean a buscarla. La encuentran en el bosque cercano a la mansión. A nuestra estimada maka comienza con problemas de salud esto es debido a que al estar alejado de ángel y de estar negando su naturaleza esta también la esta rechazando. Así mismo confiesa a Soul que ella es un ángel. Los amigos poco a poco se involucraran así como el futuro de maka se distorsionara.

-estos datos son nuevos y viene en el siguiente capítulo.

**-+*caída a la oscuridad*+-**

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

-+* capitulo recién editado por miyazu-chan, gracias por sus mensajes me animan a continuar mil gracias un solo reviews nos alegra el día *+-

Strength –soul eater

Paper moon – soul eater

Resonance – soul eater

Colors of de heart- blood plus

Bluer bird- naruto shippuden


	10. caida a lo oscuro

**Hola a todos bueno el capitulo anterior fue como resumen créanme que esta difícil crearlo, mas porque creo que es la saga más larga que haya creado pero por sus mensajes me animan bastante. Disfruten este capítulo.**

**Soul eater no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes. **

**-caída a la oscuridad-**

En toda la noche no pude conciliar el sueño me fue prácticamente negado, puesto a que si lo hacía tendría que lidiar nuevamente con Gopher y era lo que menos quería así que sin mucha opción me pase la noche en vela.

-nee maka-chan- ronroneo Patty – en verdad está bien que te quedes toda la noche despierta mauf –

- si estoy bien con ello- le respondo.

-maka sabias que esto podría ocurrir, que Soul se haya enterado de tu naturaleza eso él se lo busco- subió a un cojín- ¿Qué aras?-

-no lo tengo decidido todo depende de las decisiones que tome el, además – no termino puesto a que no estaba muy segura entre contarles o no contarles lo de Gopher todo era nuevo y demasiado problemático.

-¿además qué?- dijeron al unisonó.

-nada mejor duerman yo mejor saldré a leer algo- me retiro de mi habitación dejándolas solas hablando.

Tan pronto llegue sentí el agradable olor de los libros conservados dentro de la biblioteca, en cuanto abrí la puerta escuche el horrendo rechinido de la puerta negra de caoba. Escuche un par de movimientos así que como tonta hable para ver si había realmente alguien.

-hola buenas noches-

-ha maka-san es un placer verla nuevamente- para mi fortuna era Kid uno de los amigos de Soul.- ¿Qué haces levantada a tan altas horas de la noche?-

-tengo un poco de insomnio y no puedo conciliar el sueño así que decidí salir a buscar un libro- y después arrojarme por la ventana por el horrible dolor de mi pecho.

-vaya así que no soy el único loco en la mansión he- suspiro- que bien ¿pero diem que tipo de libro buscas?-

-no sé, yo apenas venia a buscarlo- le respondo en tono natural.

El me sonrió y se dedico nuevamente a acomodar los libros. Y por mera curiosidad me asome en los que tenía en la mesa. Todos eran de foros negros o de colores oscuros. Me recorrió un escalofrió cuando vi un libro blanco, en la portada tenia escrito un nombre, y más que la apariencia el nombre me impacto Nefilim tomo 8. Esa era llamada el reglamento en el cielo había solo 8 tomos y todos los tenia Kami estos según todos.

-¿de dónde sacarte este libro?- le pregunto tomándolo.

-bueno ese libro es mío- lo tomo de mis manos con mucha delicadeza – fue un obsequio de mi madre en mi decimo cumpleaños pero no le he terminado de leer es muy complicado.- me miro directamente a los ojos de un momento me pareció tener frente de mi a Gopher. Me sentí marea y nuevamente comencé a toser.

-oye ¿estás bien?-

Trate de contestarle pero sentí el amargo sabor a oxido de la sangre en la boca. Luche para que este no saliera pero fue inútil, termine en el piso por el dolor y manchando todo mi vestido por la sangre.

-demonios tenemos que llamar a alguien- su voz era dura pero serena. Fui incapaz de protestar.

-resiste, kilik ven rápido- grito.

De la nada apareció un chico de cabello negro y piel morena y lentes.

-que requiere que haga.- contesto enseguida.

-llama alguno de los hermanos Evans de preferencia a Soul si lo puedes ubicar claro.- ordena sin despegarse de mí. –Que sea ahora y rápido- me tomo entre sus brazos y tratando de apaciguarme repetía que todo iría bien, mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-maka- susurro-yo se que en realidad eres un ángel tu identidad ara mi no es un misterio el solo reprimir lo que eres te causara más sufrimiento sigue negando lo que eres y terminaras muerta-

-co..mo..ess.. que ..sa..b- trate de continuar pero tanto como la sangre en mi boca como el dolor de mi pecho no me dejaban continuar.

¿Qué acaso moriría de esta manara?

**.**

Me encontraba terminando de acomodar una de las tantas estanterías asimétricas de la biblioteca de Wes-kun.

-bien esta ya esta lista.- dije con efusividad para mí mismo. Kilik mientras tanto colocaba unos libros sobre la inmensa mesa.

-Kid-sama ¿no cree que esto moleste un poco a el joven Wes este es uno de sus lugares favoritos? Es bastante personal para el- me miraba algo preocupado.

-el sabe a lo que se atiene conmigo- le digo en tono irónico.

En ese momento note que alguien había entrado puesto que la puerta crujió estrepitosamente.

-hola buenas noches- era la voz de una chica.

De inmediato dirigí una mirada a Kilik que de inmediato se fue a esconder. El es algo así como mi guarda espaldas.

-ha maka-san es un placer volverla a ver- parecía lago cansada, sus ojos tenían ojeras y lucia bastante pálida-¿Qué haces levantada a tan altas horas de la noche?-

-tengo un poco de insomnio y no puedo conciliar el sueño así que decidí salir a buscar un libro-al parecer estaba lago apenada así que repuse rápidamente.

-vaya así que no soy el único loco en la mansión he- su cara se alegro un poco -que bien ¿pero diem que tipo de libro buscas?-

-no sé, yo apenas venia a buscarlo- empezó a divagar dentro de la gran y extensa biblioteca. Me dedique nuevamente a acomodar los libros, pero hasta yo debo de admitir que era prácticamente imposible dejarle de mirar. No me podía imaginar porque la tuvieron que mandar. Pronto note que puso las manos sobre uno de mis libros.

-¿de dónde sacarte este libro?- me pregunto curiosa pero algo preocupada.

-bueno ese libro es mío- me acerque para tomarlo- fue un obsequio de mi madre en mi decimo cumpleaños pero no le he terminado de leer es muy complicado.- la mire fijamente. Note como estaba tensa y tenía su mirada perdida en mí.

-oye ¿estás bien?-

Comenzó a toser y yo tome del hombro pero ella se dejo caer escupiendo sangre. Pronto su tos ya era incontrolable y la sangre no dejaba de brotar.

-demonios tenemos que llamar a alguien- hable bajo.

-resiste, kilik ven rápido- en cuanto le llame el bajo del segundo piso.

-que requiere que haga.- contesto enseguida.

-llama alguno de los hermanos Evans de preferencia a Soul si lo puedes ubicar claro.- tomo a maka entre mis brazos.

–Que sea ahora y rápido-

Salió de la habitación y me quede solo con ella, comencé a acariciar su cabello y le repetía que todo iría bien; pero aunque lo quisiera eso era mentira y empeoraba a cada momento que pasaba.

-maka- le hablo al oído -yo se que en realidad eres un ángel tu identidad ara mi no es un misterio el solo reprimir lo que eres te causara más sufrimiento sigue negando lo que eres y terminaras muerta-

-co..mo..ess.. que ..sa..b- tarto de continuar pero la constante sangre en su boca lo impedía. Se estaba ahogando ella misma.

-no te esfuerces Kilik vendrá en unos momentos-

Ella tiene que sobrevivir, si la mandaron es por algo importante y si es algo importante ella vivirá.

**Pov. Soul.**

Estaba sentado en la silla de mi habitación, miraba el cielo que ya se había despejado tan solo quedaba la luna llena y las estrellas que brillaban intensamente.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?-

No me explicaba nada desde que ella había aparecido, desde que ella había llegado todo había cambiado, era como si algo hubiese empezado a movilizarse dentro de este mundo.

-joven Evans- entro a mi cuarto un chico de piel morena y lentes

–que bien que le encuentro tiene que venir conmigo de inmediato me temo que son malas noticias-

Inconscientemente recobre algunas de las imágenes de la muerte de María y estas de inmediato las asocie con maka.

-sigame-

Salimos de la habitación y de inmediato lo note ¿Cómo rayos no me había dado cuenta del olor de sangre? Y tan cercas de mi habitación. Corrimos por unos cuantos corredores adelante hasta entrar a la biblioteca Wes. En cuanto entre pude ver a Kid de espaldas sosteniendo a alguien en sus brazos. Era maka inconsciente la cara de Kid estaba manchada en la mejilla de su sangre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le digo rápidamente.

-Kilik todo lo que tenias que hacer se ha acabado retírate por favor- el chico salió cerrando la puerta.

-Soul tenemos que hacer que regrese a ser un ángel o ella morirá de este modo tan espantoso.-

-pero esta inconsciente- escuche un par de maullidos de tras de nosotros.

-gatos- dije con desagrado.

-¿son tuyos?- pregunto

-claro que no son las estúpidas mascotas de maka-

-eres un desconsiderado mauf – dice el gato menos atigrado y mas amarillo. –No somos estúpidas.-

-patty no estaba dentro del plan que supieran de nosotros mauw – dice la otra gatita más opaca y mas atigrada.

-¿son ángeles?- la cara de Kid era bastante divertida y extrañada.

-no, somos arcángeles – responden al unisonó.

_**Próximo capitulo**_

_**-la luz de un ángel –**_

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy he dado a conocer mucho, me duele el cerebro pero pronto regresare con otros dos o tres capítulos. **

**Gracias por el apoyo a Miyoko-chan y gracia por decirme que habrá próxima temporada me alegraste la existencia a mí y a mis hermanas. Y tú continuo apoyo.**

**Y también a kaoru-kun me recordó lo que de verdad importa… valiendo m/&%$# se que paso los exámenes porque los pasos. **

**Grasias y esperen el sig. Dentro de poco ya los tengo escritos en libreta solo falta que estén dentro de la PC. Sayop..tsukimori.**


	11. un ángel de luz

**Hola hola traigo el siguiente capítulo chicas espero y les guste.**

**Soul eater no me pertenece T_T **

**Capitulo 11**

**-Un ángel de luz-**

**Pov .Soul**

**

* * *

**

-¿son arcángeles? –pregunta interesado Kid.

-sip –maulló la gatita rubia- somos sus hermanas-se para frente a mí la gatita café atigrada.

-¿desde cuándo los gatos hablan?- bufo molesto.

-desde que nos trasformamos para cuidarla- la otra gatita mas rubia me responde.

-nee Liz ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- pregunta Patty. Transformándose a su forma original era una chica menudita, de ojos azules claros y de apariencia juguetona.

-bueno no tengo ni la menor idea…- al igual que Patty se trasforma solo que ella era más alta de su cabello era menos rubio, sus ojos azules eran opacos y aparentaba ser una chica mucho más seria. –

-no sé qué hacer en este tipo de situación- entonces mira fijamente a Kid.- ¿Quién eres tú?-

-soy Kid, Death The Kid- responde rápidamente.

-tú sabes algo de esto verdad… eres hijo de un shinigami.-pausa -¿nos puedes ayudar?-

-sí pero… bueno- divaga- lo que he leído es que aquellos ángeles que niegan su naturaleza son propensos a cambios bruscos en su organismo es por ello que es necesario que en cuanto conozca a su elegido o protegido ella requiera cumplir con su misión lo antes posible y si no la llegara a cumplir a tiempo muere irremediablemente.

-yo no sabía eso- le comente –viví unos siglos en el Edén y no me entere de nada parecido.

-eso es fácil de comprender pues ellos la mayoría del tiempo mantienen su naturaleza de seres espirituales y no les afecta-

-tenemos que romper el conjuro- grita desesperada Patty.- tenemos la oportunidad de volverla a su antiguo estado esa es la manera más fácil de salvarla-

-Patty creo que esa es una mala idea Kami nos regañara-

-A LA GOMA CON KAMI- grito furiosa- ELLA ES MI HERMANA Y NO QUIERO VERLA MUERTA.-

-pero…-comento Liz

-si ella busca a una culpable que me tome a mí, todo corre por mi cuenta… tu solo ayúdame-

A Liz le costó mucho trabajo aceptarlo pero le tuvo más miedo a Patty que a la misma Kami.

-muchas gracias por cuidarla nosotras nos encargamos de aquí en adelante- me dejo Patty a Kid

-de nada- y la entrego a Patty. Yo no podía reaccionar era como si no estuviera en ese lugar un simple espectador, un sueño que se repetía.

-Soul despierta… Soul- Kid me dio un golpe con el codo para reaccionar- todo estará bien yo no diré nada-

Eso no era lo que me tenia preocupado era otra cosa pero no distinguía bien ese sentimiento, estaba preocupado si lo tenía que admitir ver morir a la misma persona es algo traumático, volver a involucrarme con ángeles era un dolor de cabeza y tener que cargarme a Gopher era un problema aun mas grande que hace mas de 100 años pensé que ya había solucionado.

Patty coloco al centro a Maka y ambas se situaron una a cada lado de la habitación.

-lista- grito Patty.

-si- respondió de mala gana.

_Las puertas son abiertas para los seres de luz_

_Que sellados están junto con la oscuridad_

En el piso se comenzó a ver un círculo.

-es hora- murmuro Patty

– _Aire que liberas al espíritu ven a mí-_

Giro al norte y en todo el lugar azoto un aire puro y ráfagas revoletearon en la habitación.

_-fuego quema toda impureza del retorno ven a mi-_

Liz se movió al sur y se sintió un inmenso calor dentro del lugar.

_-agua limpia los pensamientos pido que venga a mi-_

Rápidamente Patty se dirigió a l este y el calor se retiro para dar lugar a la frescura que solo abría en el océano sentí lo saldo en mi cara junto con el aire. Solo faltaba un elemento la tierra.

_-tierra que nos da bases de vida ven a mí-_

Concluye en conjuro Liz, en el piso se termino de marcar el círculo solo faltaba un elemento.

_-espíritu- _

Hablaron al unisonó

_-regresa a la hija que te ha dejado de lado para regresar a la tierra vuelve en este conjuro que hemos para que retornes a la naturaleza de esta chica- _

La corriente de esos cinco elementos choca provocándome escalofríos ya que la última vez que vi un conjuro de esa magnitud fue cuando Lenobia y Anastasia desterraron a Gopher suponía que las mentoras de esas dos eran sacerdotisa.

Todo se volvió luminoso de un momento a otro escuche murmurar algo a Kid pero no entendí bien. Poco a poco la intensidad de la luz disminuyo y pude ver a las tres cada una con sus respectivas alas. Tocaron el piso y se dejaron caer.

-eso fue agotador- renegó Liz.

-pero Maka ya está a salvo- celebro Patty.

Todo el lugar estaba repleto de plumas con forme caían remolineaban en el lugar.

-Patty falta despedir a los elementos- renegó exhausta.

-hup yo me encargo- se reincorporo- elementos espíritu, tierra, agua, fuego, aire les agradezco su presencia y los despido.- des inmediato los olores, sensaciones y sonidos desaparecieron.

-Kid-kun puedes cuidar a Maka estoy agotada- de un momento a otro Kid ya estaba sosteniendo a Maka con suma delicadeza. Me llamo bastante la atención sus alas se remolineaban en algunas parte finas y lizas de un color blanco brillante. Eran muy distintas a las de Liz y Patty

-Soul reacciona- me miro Kid con impaciencia -sé que es demasiado pero tienes que superarlo-

Lo mire de pies a cabeza, su playera estaba manchada de sangre parecí preocupado y cansado. yo en cabio parecía un idiota.

-Soul-kun- me hablo Patty.

-si-

-podemos ocupar estos manteles solo para ir al cuarto de Maka no podemos transformarnos estamos muy cansadas.-

-si no se preocupen por eso hagan lo que se les plazca- le digo evitando mirarla.

-gracias Soul-nichan – se me arroja efusivamente, parecía como si no supiera que soy un demonio como si no nos diéramos cuenta de la realidad.

Salimos de la biblioteca de Wes. Tan pronto y pusieron un pie en la alcoba de Maka ambas se relajaron bastante. Liz se sentó en un sillón y Patty cerró las ventanas.

-listo así ya no habrá problemas- dijo satisfecha.

-te puedo jurar Patty en la primera vez que amo estar en esta habitación-

-nesan no te quejes pudo ser peor- reclama recostándose en el piso. Kid en cambio coloco a Maka sobre la cama y agotado se dejo caer al piso. Estaba agotado. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, para mi la mejor opción fue salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Hasta aquí perdón tardar tanto pero no tenía nada de tiempo para la pc pero con las vacaciones de 2 meses estoy segura que podre actualizar mas seguido.

**Siguiente capitulo**

**whisper of the attack**

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_


	12. whisper of the attack

Hola, hola que tal traigo nuevo capítulo de kokoro no tameni espero y les guste.

Soul eater no me pertenece T_T por desgracia.

* * *

Capitulo 12

-**whisper of the attack-**

Ya era medio y habían terminado de subir las maletas de Kid y de Maka.

-¿estás seguro de esta decisión?- pregunto por última vez.

-yo no tome la decisión has sido tú así que yo no me opongo- trate de fingir indiferencia hasta que ellos se fueran era lo mínimo que podría hacer.

-y maka ¿dónde está?- pregunta impaciente Kid para él era una eternidad esperar a llevársela. Era verdad estaba algo enojado porque se iba a ir con el pero que podía hacer.

-disculpen la espera- salió maka traía puesto el ultimo vestido que le iba a regalar.

-te ves muy bien- comento Kid. Yo mejor decidí ahorraren los comentarios.

-Soul – kun gracias por el vestido- detrás de ella salieron las dos felinas hermanas.- te dejare a Patty en casa de algo te ha de servir es muy buena compañía-

-no es necesario- le respondo fríamente

-pues no importa porque ella se quiere quedar –

La gata se me arrojo en brazos.

-vale ya te entendí Patty yo te cuido- respondí resignado

-mauf- solo maulló.

-nos vemos- se despido Kid, Maka ya estaba dentro del carruaje.

-adiós- los dijo y comenzaron su viaje de regreso. Como es que llegamos a esta decisión pues verán

* * *

_Flash back_

_Esto ocurrió en la mañana._

_-Soul escúchame…-reclamaba Kid sin parar._

_-no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir simplemente déjame solo.- gruñí con desinterés._

_-me sorprendes de lo insensato que puedes llegar a ser Soul- reclama como si fuera mi padre, resopla y resignado toma lugar a un lado mi._

_-escucha…-_

_-ya te dije que estoy escuchando habla…-_

_-pero quiero que me pongas atención- centro su mirada en mí y yo lo mire a los ojos._

_-di lo que tengas que decir-_

_-me llevare a maka de este lugar a estas alturas ya es bastante peligroso tenerla en tu casa-_

_-si quieres llevártela por mi está bien el problema será Wes…- trate de buscar una escusa pera que se quedara._

_-tu hermano esta de acuerdo con que ella venga con migo- afirma serio._

_-pues ahí tienes tu respuesta vete con ella- me levante y enojado salí de la sala._

Fin de flash back

* * *

Me recosté sobre la cama estaba algo alterado y confuso.

-hey Soul- reconocí la vocecita no era la de mi hermano.

-ahora ¿qué diablos quieres mini demonio?- aparecí en mi subconsciente una habitación negra y roja, con un traje negro.

-o yo nada pero ¿no escuchas?-

-¿escuchar qué?- no era idiota este tipo algo tramaba.

-sordo- se resigno a decir.

-idiota- le repetí.

- que ¿ya no eres capaz de escuchar a los muertos? Soul me decepcionas antes lo hacías a cada rato-

-es pasado y ya no me interesa- di la media vuelta para buscar la puesta de la habitación.

-espera- grito exaltado.

-¿qué diablos quieres?-

-sabes fue mala idea dejarla ir con Kid el está con María-sonríe malévolamente.

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunto ya enojado.

-les has dado a los lobos el cordero y este pobre no se puede ni defender idiota shinigami esta de lado de Gopher- reclama burlonamente.

-que-

El diablillo se boto a la carcajada y de inmediato regreso en sí. Esto sí que era mala noticia pero creerle o no creerle, si de algo le conocía es que era un mentiroso.

-que hacerle soy demasiado desconfiado.

* * *

**maka pov.**

Ya se había hecho de noche y yo no quería salir de la habitación que me había dado Kid sabía que di la ciudad se llamaba Death iba a ser tenebrosa pero no tanto.

-liz estoy algo preocupada por Soul y Patty -

-estaba ves si te doy la razón este lugar es tétrico algo no me termina de concordar-mauw-

Tocan la puerta de la habitacon.

-maka ¿no quieres salir? Ya es hora de la cena- me había espantado era solo Kid.

-si ya salgo- le respondo levantándome.

-Liz espérame aquí – ella asintió y Salí.

-lamento no salir de mi cuarto pero es que no me acostumbro a deat city.- le comento inocentemente.

-si te entiendo este lugar es demasiado distinto a la casa de Soul-

Abrió una de la puerta y mi pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

-qu…que...QUE ES ESTO.- grite desesperada.

En la mesa estaba sentada María-chan sonriendo muy contenta otro lado shinigami-sama y en la parte de enfrente Gopher.

-te estábamos esperando Maka- me dijo Maria.

-Maka-chan era la última que faltaba en esta cena de la perdición- comento shinigami-sama.

-toma lugar mí querida Maka-

Permanecía estática en mi lugar, correr era imposible no me podía mover, estaba alterada asustada.

-alguien por favor ayúdeme-

Wuajajajajaja hata aquí el capitulo la se acerca el final unos dos capítulos y tachan se termina.

**Siguiente capitulo**

**-falling into despair-**

"_No luchar por tu alma es perder toda esperanza"_

dejo unos Links de este capitulo en mi perfil XD


End file.
